My cute tomato
by bibijammie
Summary: Set after Sasuke leaves Konoha for redemption. A story to give Karin justice. SasuKarin


SasuKarin FIC.

Set after Sasuke left Konoha for redemption to give her justice.

This was a cold night. The redhead stood by a tree, resting her palm against the slightly wettened wood. She was still in her usual attire, a dark coat covering her and shielding her from the winter breeze. She carefully listened to the footsteps approaching her. She already knew who it was. She had sensed this man heading for this direction ever since he left Konoha. She felt how sudden joy overcame her, she got overly excited when she realized she could see him once again. Nothing ever brought her as much joy as his presence. Having dealt with a tragic part, she was still trying her best to forget about everything that happened in her village. People she loved, people she would never see again left her one by one. And she could do nothing but run, to save herself. The memory was locked away but there was a glimpse of it coming to her mind as she stood there, waiting patiently for the man of her desire to come into view.

Finally, he stood before her, the moon shining down upon the two of them. His eyes scanned the area, Sharingan and Rinnegan attractively turning into her direction.

"Karin." The manly voice spoke, not having expected his former team member here, in all honestly.

"Sasuke! Damn it. I finally found you!" She complained, stomping her foot a little before she would smile, so happy to finally be able to look into his eyes again, to look upon his flawless form, to remember how he saved her during the chunin exam, to be surrounded by the feel of security. These were all feelings Karin had never known. Not until that guy came to save her.

"What is it? I am surprised to find you here. Where are Jugo and Suigetsu?" He walked closer to her, checking if she was alright, assuming she could have been all on her own this whole time, he got concerned.

"Suigetsu still wants to find all those sword. As for Jugo he followed him. They asked me to come too, but I declined. I wanted to see you again, Sasuke." She couldn't hold back , she jumped at the raven haired man and hugged him, rubbing her head against his chest in affection. So many wondered, why. Why did she jump at this man all the time. Why would she try to force herself on him.

All of which were misconseptions, made up by people who did not know her or what she has been through. None of them could possibly understand her just by watching her from a distance. To hug someone who had saved her, to hug the only person who has ever cared enough to look out for her. She never ever forgot what he did for her when she had no one else. Every hope seemed lost to her then. Being forced into experiments that hurt her and weakened her mental and physical state. Being forced to work for strangers who never showed her any love. That was her fate. And she accepted it. Deciding to be strong, strong enough to deal with it, strong enough to never show tears. Strong enough to reach the heights of those confining her.

The warmth she felt when being so close to her saviour was comforting her to an extend she hadn't known in her entire life. Maybe there was such a situation once before everyone died… but even so.. she could not remember. So all she had, everything she wanted to hold on to was this man. She decided to stay by his side forever, to help him no matter what.. Yes.. this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Being cared for by someone like this was more of a reason for her obsession than just his handsome profile. She almost desperately wanted to cling onto him, feeling his love… something she had never known. Something she wished for so badly.

The young Uzumaki closed her eyes and just enjoyed this moment. Expecting the Uchiha to ask her to back off in no time. But no… he did not. This time… it was different.

Sasuke slowly moved his arms around her back, being so gentle with his movements that it almost made her melt. She could not believe this… this had to be a dream right?! He was silent… silent as he moved her closer to his muscular body. Why..? Why did he need to be so silent.. If he would at least speak, she would understand his actions. Looking up at him she blinked a few times.

"Sasuke?! You..? Hehee… what is it with you huh?" Her voice was a little shaky. The disbelief still consuming her being. Would someone actually embrace her like this? Someone clingy, loud and annoying like her? This had to be a joke. She adjusted her glasses, gulping somewhat nervously.

"Karin." Sasuke released her.

"I am going to go on a journey to atone for my sins. That of course also involves what I did to you. You've been with me for a long time, I can't say your company is displeasing, so if you have nowhere else to go, no other business to finish, would you like to come?" He asked in a calm manner, he was concerned about her, he always considered her a valuable team member, something inside him told him he could not just leave her by herself. After the bond they have estabilished, he couldn't just let her be on her own.

"Eh?! Uhmm.. sure! I don't see why not!" She actually jumped right after he finished the sentence, adjusting her glasses once again.

Sasuke turned his back to her, taking step forwards. "Good then."

Karin watched his handsome figure walk ahead. She was still overflown by happiness. He's been everything that ever mattered to her. The only thing she wanted to do was staying by his side and making sure he was well. Without anymore hesistation she followed him, taking a hold of his arm once she catches up.

Sasuke tiltled his head and looked down at her, finding his eyes lock onto her beautiful red hair and then her round, crimson hues. Only one thing came to mind when he observed the color and form. Something he has loved ever since he was a child.

"Tomato." He poked her cheek, feeling the need to devour her since she looked like an overgrown tomato. Karin blushed immediately at his poke, hugging his arm much tighter now.

"Sasukeeeeeeeh!" She rubbed her face against his chest in affection, smiling brightly after having been granted such a sweet gesture from this usually cold man. After some typical Uzumaki hyperventilating she calmed, smiling now as she observed his face and how peaceful he seemed to have become. It eased her soul. Knowing he was well always eased her soul. More than her own well-being could ease her, it was his well being that really made her feel comfortable.

"I couldn't find the three of you when I undid the Tsukiyomi. There's been a lot going on as you were trapped."

"That's fine Sasuke!" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Looks like Suigetsu won't ever stop chasing his dream. It would be good for him if he suceeds."

"Hmph! That idiot will probably mess up half-way through!." She huffed annoyingly, holding onto his arm.

Sasuke pulled the hood over his head as drops of rain began falling down upon them. "We should go find an inn." He scanned the area once more, vaguaely remembering there was one not too far from here. He headed towards that specific location, hurrying now that the rain started coming down heavier. Karin too pulled the hood over her head, speeding up, she followed him. Watching his back she remembered the old days, their days as Team Hebi and Team Taka brought another warm smile to her face. "Most precious times of my entire life…" She muttered under her breath, a light grin forming.

Sasuke came to a stop when he reached the inn. Opening the door and walking inside he undid the hood, holding the door open to wait for Karin to step through. She hurried, excitedly jumping inside she dropped her hood.

"In a room..? Alone..? With.. Sasukeee?!" She drooled at the thought. She hadn't been with a man ever, and thinking she could get the chance to be alone with him and perhaps get even closer than they have ever been got her overly excited. And when he said it, she felt like collapsing.

"A room for two." That dark cold voice, now somewhat kinder, the previous pain having faded more and more announced, being dead serious about it.

The landlord handed him the key with a nod. He accepted it and went to where their room would be, taking a but few steps to reach it. Karin was still speechless. This was just going to be the two of them! No Jugo or Suigetsu! Just Sasuke and Karin! Full of joy, she followed.

"Heh Sasuke! Good choice. Let's hope the room is comfy!" She waited for him to unlock the door, jumping in the second he was done. She turned on the lights and observed throughoutly, finding a liking to the room she gave her companion a thumbs up

"Yosh! I can live with this! Now Sasukeee what would you like to do, hm?" She sat on the bed, putting on a seductive expression she moved her coat away to reveal one of her legs.

He closed his eyes with a sigh before he went to sit next to her. Feeling the need to relax from this long day.

"Once we're done I want you to come to Konoha with me. Your abilities are going to help the village in the future and it is the most save place you could be at."

"Sure Sasuke! I'd go anywhere you go. I want to be by your side always. But don't you think I'd let anyone but you bite me! That's a big NOOO!"

"Your sensor abilities are what I am speaking off. We have skilled medical ninja around."

"I don't mind. I like that place. It's a warm place full of warm people." Karin smiled, sitting in a more proper position now.

"You did meet them all did you not?"

"Yeah! They are all good people. They are very kind and a warm chakra emits from each of them. Just like the chakra I can feel now, Sasuke. You did really let go of all your ill feelings towards Konoha didn't you?"

"Yeah. I want to see if anything will change throughout my journey for redemption. What else this world has to offer and how I will see it with my eyes looking at it from another point of view. There were many things I couldn't see in the past. So perhaps if I travel the world this time I will realize more than I already have."

Karin smiled happily, feeling the warm chakra around him relaxed her soul. She clutched a hand to her heart , her eyes coming to a close so she could just enjoy this moment. A moment so precious it would forever be carved into her mind, no matter what happened.

"But for now, I just want to get a good sleep. It's been a long day for me and there's more to do tomorrow."

Hearing the words Karin opened her eyes, the view that was presented to her being something she has longed to see again ever since that day.

The chunin exams.

The day he saved her.

The day he smiled at her like that.

There it was again, that smile. The smile she admired so much. The smile that made her heart skip beat after beat. The smile that made her remember how much she loved this man.


End file.
